1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a plural saw, pile cutting apparatus whierein the plural saws are contained in a frame provided with pile clamping means, with the pile clamping means positioned above and below the point where the pile is to be cut. The entire device is suspended from a material handling device which lowers the pile cutter onto a pile to be cut and retrieves the pile cutter and the cut portion of the pile.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No., Corey, 3,667,515, is exemplary of one form of pile cutting apparatus with the apparatus being suspended from a material handling machine. A single saw is employed in the Corey machine and Corey does not provide means for clamping the pile cutting apparatus to the pile to be cut above and below the saw cut, nor applicant's improved means for cut pile disposal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Stolzer 3,413,881 and Coulter 3,768,350 are exemplary of plural circular saw type workpiece saws and are pertinent in that means are provided for bringing the saws into cutting relationship to the item to be severed.